Sob medida
by Pipe
Summary: Apresentacao da mamae Amamiya e de como ela pode ter tido os dois cavaleiros mais lindos e poderosos de toda serie. Pelo meu ponto de vista, logico


SOB MEDIDA

Há muito tempo atrás, uma bela jovem de cabelos e olhos verdes profundos foi trabalhar na mansão Kido. Era tímida, trabalhava na cozinha como ajudante, mas era boa e gentil. Seu nome era Yasmin Amamiya. Doce no modo de tratar as pessoas, nunca se irritava, nunca a ouviram dizer algo amargo ou ferino... Conquistava a todos e mesmo as pessoas que não gostavam dela diziam:

_ É uma tola, que acha que em tudo pode se achar algo bom. Ache algo bom naquela cobra chamada Tatsumi. Ou no todo poderoso chefão Mitsumasa Kido. Pessoas como Yasmin se machucam e não aprendem...

Yasmin não tinha parentes, além de uma tia no interior do Japão. Portanto morava no alojamento de empregados, na mansão. Uma noite em que conseguiu uma folga foi ao cinema. Na saída, começou a chover e ela só teve tempo de se proteger num abrigo de ônibus. A limusine de Mitsumasa parou na esquina transversal ao ponto e Tatsumi a viu:

_ Oh, mas é Yasmin!

_ Que foi, Tatsumi?

_ Nada, patrão Kido, nada...

_ Você reconheceu alguém nessa chuva?

_ Apenas uma de nossas empregadas... a ajudante da cozinheira, ali no ponto.

_ Pois vamos leva-la, oras. Não quero ninguém doente, faltando ao emprego.

_ Sim... sim, senhor!

Parando na esquina, Tatsumi abriu a porta do lado da calçada e a chamou. Yasmin demorou um pouco para reconhecer o carro, mas entrou alegre.

_ Domo arigatô, Tatsumi-sama! Não passava nenhum ônibus e eu já estava me encharcando. Muito obrigada!

_ Agradeça ao nosso patrão, o senhor Kido, que permitiu leva-la no carro dele.

_ Sim, sim. Quando chegarmos em casa, vou-lhe agradecer muito.

_ Pode me agradecer agora, mocinha.- trovejou uma voz por trás dela.

Yasmin se ajoelhou no banco para poder olhar melhor para trás e arregalou os olhos de surpresa ao ver o senhor de tudo e todos da mansão. Mitsumasa ficou impressionado com sua beleza: "Mas que olhos fabulosos. Parecem duas esmeraldas! E que boca! Um morango pronto para ser provado... Onde ela tem se escondido esse tempo todo?"

_ Mil perdões, Kido-sama! Eu sou tão desajeitada! Nem notei o senhor aí. Mas muito obrigada por me tirar da chuva e permitir que eu vá pra casa no seu carro. 

_ Onde você mora, mocinha?

_ Nos alojamentos dos empregados, na mansão.

"Por todos os níveis do inferno de Hades! Um pitéu desses no meu quintal e eu nem sabia? Esse descuido precisa ser corrigido!"

Tatsumi engoliu em seco. Agora que o patrão tinha posto os olhos em Yasmin, não descansaria enquanto não a tivesse para si. Ele não podia competir com o todo-poderoso Mitsumasa Kido. Dito e feito. Dali alguns dias, Yasmin foi "promovida" a arrumadeira, podendo andar pela mansão. Ficou feliz, por poder sair da cozinha e mais feliz ainda pelo pequeno aumento de salário. Não adiantou muito os outros empregados tentarem lhe abrir os olhos:

_ Menina, a cobra grande está de olho em você. Tome cuidado... Ele não é flor que se cheire... 

_ Eu não sou ninguém para que ele fique de olho em mim. Acha? O patrão tem outras preocupações, outras distrações... Vocês tem um pé atrás com ele, só isso... Ele não perderia seu precioso tempo sequer olhando pra mim...

"Coincidentemente" num dia em que Yasmin estava arrumando o quarto do Kido-sama, ele entrou e foi tomar banho. Pediu que ela continuasse à vontade, que ele não iria atrapalhar em nada. Yasmin riu consigo mesma, estendendo a cama com lençóis limpos e perfumados: "imagine, ele me atrapalhando... como é simpático e gentil. Porque será que os outros implicam tanto com ele?" Assustou-se em ouvir a voz forte e grossa a chamando, do banheiro conjugado.

_ Sim, senhor? – só aproximou-se da porta.

_ Oh, como sou impaciente. Nem esperei que você trocasse minhas toalhas. Poderia me trazer uma toalha limpa, por favor?

Yasmin entrou no banheiro trazendo as toalhas limpas, mais envergonhada por não ter feito seu trabalho direito do que por entrar nos aposentos de um homem nu. Mitsumasa estava na banheira, encostado, fumando um charuto. Mesmo com a maior parte do corpo imersa e coberta pela espuma, seu torso já era impressionante. Yasmin não sabia explicar o que era aquela sensação de calor que invadiu seu corpo e nem porque não conseguia desviar o olhar daquele peito musculoso. Um cantinho de sua mente lhe enviou um alerta pra fugir dali, que o olhar dele era de uma serpente olhando um ratinho, mas geralmente o olhar da serpente é hipnótico. O roedor simpático entende que vai morrer, mas cadê forças pra correr? O homem nu sorriu, entendendo que era hora, e fez três simples gestos. Estendeu a mão para a toalha, se levantando e puxando Yasmin para junto de si. Enrolando ambos num abraço molhado, levantou a boca da jovem, beijando-a. Yasmin se liquefez. Mais rápido ainda, Kido levou-a para a cama recém-feita e a deitou, tirando-lhe as roupas úmidas e fazendo com que ela ficasse mais molhada que ele. Com mais um hímen em sua coleção, Mitsumasa fez da garota sua refém, cujo resgate estava longe de ser pago: Yasmin estava pronta pra ele sempre que o milionário patrão queria. Até que um dia...

Um dia, Tatsumi percebeu que ela estava emagrecendo. Tinha olheiras e vomitava muito. Balançou a cabeça: "Maldito! Fez de novo!" Com um jeito amigável, confirmou suas suspeitas. Yasmin estava grávida. Tatsumi se sentiu infeliz. Até sua paixão inconfessa tinha caído nas garras de seu patrão insaciável. Mas tinha um jeito, já que Yasmin estava com medo da reação do patrão. 

_ Vou te ajudar. Quando você puder, me paga. Você tem um dinheiro guardado não? Vou te dar mais um pouco, você volta pra perto da sua tia, arruma um modo de ganhar a vida lá, tudo fica bem.

_ Oh, Tatsumi. Nem sei como lhe agradecer... Você é meu único amigo...

"Quando a poeira baixar, vou pensar num modo de me agradecer, meu anjo verde... pode ter certeza disso..."

E mentindo que sua tia estava morrendo, forçando bem a barra, Yasmin pediu demissão e voltou ao interior, prometendo voltar logo que fosse possível. Mentiu à tia também, que tinha se casado, mas seu marido tinha morrido e abriu uma pequena padaria na aldeia. Seis meses depois deu à luz a um lindo garoto de cabelos azuis escuros e olhos penetrantes. E trabalhava muito para que nada faltasse ao seu pequeno. Kido foi arrumando novas distrações pelo mundo, ainda que com um certo cantinho da mente pensasse nela. Tatsumi foi arrastado pela intensa vida de seu patrão e não conseguia ir ao seu encontro. O tempo foi passando até...

Até que um dia, passando por uma aldeia a caminho de uma importante conferência, o carro de Mitsumasa Kido quebrou. No meio de uma forte chuva, o defeito foi no meio da rua, no meio do povoado. Xingando o tempo, o patrão ordenou ao seu faz-tudo:

_ Vejo um comércio de porta aberta logo ali. Vai até lá, vê se eles tem telefone e ligue para a seguradora. Quero um carro o mais rápido possível pra substituir este. 

Tatsumi foi e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ouvir logo que entrou:

_ Em que posso lhe ser útil, senhor... TATSUMI! 

Seu coração pulou no peito. Yasmin! Mais madura, mais encorpada, mais apetitosa... Essa não! 

_ Que surpresa. Veio me ver, como prometeu? 

_ Bem... sim. Não! Estava levando o patrão para uma conferência quando o carro quebrou e... droga! Você não tem um telefone aí, tem?

_Ter, eu tenho. Mas com essa chuva, ele vai estar mudo, com certeza. Mas temos uma pousada na aldeia, apesar de simples é boa, vai abrigar vocês até tudo passar. 

Mil e um pensamentos passaram pela mente de Tatsumi, todos num único vórtice, não deixar que o patrão a visse. Mas seus desejos se viram caídos por terra quando o próprio apareceu na porta da padaria.

_ Que demora! Que diabos...? – Apesar de não se lembrar do nome, se lembrava do rosto, do cheiro, da carne trêmula debaixo da sua. 

_ Kido-sama... – Yasmin se curvou, numa reverência respeitosa. – Bem vindo à minha humilde e desonrosa padaria. Se eu puder lhe ser útil de alguma forma...

"E como pode, minha florzinha... Como pode..." – Sim, obrigado. Já ligou, Tatsumi? 

_ Patrão, temos um problema aqui... – e explicou. Como temia, o outro nem esquentou a cabeça. 

_ Bem, o que não tem remédio, remediado está. Vá lá então, e veja se tem quartos vagos na hospedaria. E quanto a você, jovem, me lembro de que veio se enterrar aqui pra cuidar de um parente idoso, nas últimas. Correto?

_ Sim, senhor. – Doeu em Tatsumi o sorriso radiante dela. Saiu pra chuva, pra não ver nem ouvir mais. – Minha pobre tia acabou por falecer. 

Isso tinha sido há uma semana, mas Yasmin não iria revelar esse pequeno detalhe...

_ E você não tem mais parentes vivos aqui?

_ Bem, tenho. 

_ Pai? Irmãos? Outros tios?

_ Um filho. – e ela abaixou o olhar, envergonhada.

Mitsumasa Kido podia ter muitos defeitos, mas a lerdeza de raciocínio não figurava entre eles. Franziu a testa, desconfiado e perguntou se podia ver o bebê. Yasmin o levou para os fundos da padaria, onde uma menina de uns dez anos brincava com um bebê. Só de olhar para o cabelo e os olhos do menino, Kido nem precisou de confirmação de paternidade. 

_ Esta é Yumi. Ela é órfã, eu a acolhi. Ela me faz pequenos serviços em troca de casa e comida. 

"Sempre gentil, pensando nos outros... Depois de um tempo, vou ter que afasta-lo dela, pra que não se torne um monge ou algo assim. Mas é bom que ele saiba o que é amor e compaixão."

_ E o bebê? Como se chama?

_ Chamei-o de Ikki. 

_ Belo menino. – Voltaram para a parte da frente, Tatsumi já os estava esperando, um olhar tristonho. – Tudo arrumado, Tatsumi?

_ Sim, Kido-sama. 

_ Venha jantar comigo, menina. Me conte como tem se virado até agora. Talvez eu a convença de deixar esse buraco e levar seu filho pra ter uma vida digna na capital. 

Yasmin tinha medo. Medo das próprias reações. Tatsumi também tinha. Mas o magnetismo de Mitsumasa Kido foi mais forte e o final do jantar previsível. Yasmin se recusou a acompanha-lo no dia seguinte.

_ Somos felizes aqui, nessa vida simples. Na capital eu sou apenas uma empregadinha, aqui sou dona do meu próprio nariz. Gosto disso. 

_ Poderia ser mais que isso, se deixasse...

_ E ser mais uma em sua lista, Kido-sama? Não... agora que aprendeu o caminho, sabe onde me encontrar.

Se Mitsumasa fosse adepto ferrenho da monogamia, nunca teria virado as costas e ido embora. Mas ele era o que era e se foi, deixando mais uma semente plantada numa terra fértil e acolhedora. Nove meses depois nasceu Shun, completamente diferente de Ikki, mais parecido com sua mãe. Ikki se apaixonou por aqueles olhos verdes grandes. E se tornou imediatamente guardião do caçula, brincando sempre por perto. 

Segundo a mitologia grega, sempre que Zeus pulava a cerca e arrumava filhos, sua esposa ciumenta Hera se vingava ou na amante ou nas crianças. Fosse Mitsumasa a encarnação do todo poderoso deus do Olimpo e portanto Yasmin ficou marcada ou fosse apenas um lamentável acidente, um dia o forno da padaria explodiu, matando a dona do estabelecimento e dois clientes. Yumi ficou desesperada por ficar com dois bebês pra cuidar, mas o padre da cidade resolveu acolhendo os três. 

_ Eles não têm parentes, mesmo, menina? 

_ Ai, padre. Um dia vieram uns homens importantes da capital ver dona Yasmin, mas eu não sei quem eram. O mais bonitão até ficou contente em ver minha patroazinha. Ela dormiu aquela noite fora de casa... mas depois ele foi embora... 

E demorou mais um bom tempo, até a menina ver o tal "bonitão" na tv da paróquia e ir correndo avisar ao padre. Foi assim que os filhos de Yasmin foram parar na mansão Kido, para cumprir o seu destino. Sempre que olhava para os olhos verdes de Shun, Ikki se lembrava da mãe deles e da promessa que fez a si próprio, de sempre proteger aquele último elo com uma pessoa tão especial, única e inimitável: Yasmin Amamiya! 

**Fim**

Pronto, Graça! Mais um desafio cumprido. Ofereço a todas as fãs do Shun. Críticas são bem vindas... shmattos@msn.com


End file.
